Going Back
by Wolflmg
Summary: Wes gets seriusly injured will he survive


It had been about six months sense the Time Force rangers left to go back to their time. Everything had been going fine in Sliver Hill; Wes had moved back in with his father and had become the leader of the Sliver Guardians with Eric being his partner.  
But the last six weeks had been trouble; there had been reports of a new gang in Sliver Hill that has been causing trouble. Wes was driving alone on his motorcycle; he had gotten a call from someone that reported seeing strange activity at an abandon warehouse. Wes arrived at his location, jumped off his motorcycle and went up to one of the windows. What he saw was something he feared, there were around seven men inside with tons of weaponry all over. He felt his heart beat go up, he slowly ducked and leaned against the building. He put his morpher up to his mouth and began to speak through it.  
"Eric do you read me?' asked Wes  
"Yeah, what'd you find" asked Eric  
"I found the hideout for the gang that has been causing trouble, I need back up" said Wes.  
"Me and a crew will be right over, don't do anything until we get there" said Eric  
"Alright, Wes out" Wes then took another peek through the window. "I can't wait for the others, by the time they get here. The gang could be gone" Wes then got up quickly, but unknown to him his morpher had gotten lose around his wrist and fell on the ground.   
  
Eric clapped his hands at the base "Guardians move!'  
  
Wes kicked down the door his blaster was in his hand, the gang members looked at him. "Well what do we have here, some one that is in big trouble" said one of them. Wes just gave a grin as he raised his arm up to morph.  
"Time force.." but his morpher wasn't there. He looked at the gang and took a big gulp in.  
  
Ten minutes after Wes had contacted Eric, he and the other were at the ware house. Eric got out of the truck and looked around everything seemed quite. Slowly he began to walk up to the building while the others went the behind the building. Eric made it up to the front door, when his foot had stepped on something. He removed his foot and his heart about stopped it was Wes's morpher. Eric picked it up and then walked in; the place was empty all except for Wes's body. Eric walked over to Wes, he dropped to the ground. Wes was pretty banged up, and his breathing was slow. "Ah, Wes why didn't you wait"  
  
Far off in the beach a ship rested on the sand, and young woman sat on a rock running scans. "They have to be some where but where"  
  
  
Three days later, Eric was heading back to the ware house to investigate some more. He entered the dark building using a flashlight to see. He then was seeing a dark shadow move around; he quickly made his way over to the intruder. He grabbed the intruder by the shoulder. He then couldn't believe his eyes as to who he was staring at.  
"Jen what are you doing here" he asked,  
"I could ask you the same thing" she said stubbornly. Eric stern look faded he bit his lip.  
"Three days ago we had gotten word that the gang that has been doing a lot of damage could be at this location. So Wes went to go check it out" he had paused what he would say next would hurt Jen. "When Wes arrived he saw the gang, he then contacted me. I told him to wait for me and the others" He could see the fear building up in her eyes. "He didn't wait, when I and the other arrived I found him on the ground. They really did a number on him" said Eric. Jen seemed to be shaking.  
"Is he alright?' asked Jen looking right at Eric, Eric put his head down.  
"He has been in a coma for three days, the doctors don't think he will ever wake up" said Eric not being able to face her.   
"It's all my, fault I wasn't tracking them fast enough" said Jen not being able to handle the emotions. Eric turned to her with a questioning look  
"What do you mean your fault?' he asked looking at her. Jen stared at him with watery eyes.  
"I was tracking that gang from the year 3001. But about six weeks ago I lost track of them" she said not being able to handle everything. Eric couldn't help but feel sorry for her.  
  
Wes lay on a hospital bed, a breathing machine that was through his nose was helping him breath. His father was by his side, he had not moved form that spot sense Wes had been placed there. Eric then entered the room; Mr. Collins stood up and looked at him. "Did you find anything?' he asked softly  
"Not exactly" he said as he stepped a side and Jen walked in. Her heart was beating fast; she knew she had to tell Mr. Collins. Mr. Collins looked at surprisingly,  
"Mr. Collins I have to tell you something. That gang that hurt Wes they are from the year 3001. I was sent to track them down, but I lost them about six weeks ago, I'm so sorry" she said as tears began to build up Mr. Collins looked from his son to her.  
"Your time! Something from your time hurt my son, this is your fault. Get out I don't want you going anywhere near my son" he said angrily. Jen couldn't handle it she ran out with tears falling down her cheeks. Eric looked at Mr. Collins with a stern look.  
"Sir I know you're angry about what happened to Wes, but putting it all on her. Won't help matters" he said as he took off after Jen. Mr. Collins put his head down he knew Eric was right; he took a seat back down and stared at Wes who looked so lifeless.  
  
Jen ran all the way outside and stared running further away until she heard her name. "Jen wait" said Eric running up to her, she turned to face him. Her eyes were all red from crying.  
"He's right, I'm right it's my fault. If I was looking more closing I wouldn't have lost them. Then Wes would be fine, and now he could die because of me" she said. Eric had never been the emotional type he always acted so tuff. But he knew in his heart that Jen was not responsible for what happened to Wes. It was that gang, and partly Wes's own fault if he had listened to Eric he might be standing with them today.  
"No Jen it's not your fault, and Mr. Collins knows that he just scared. And I know you know that it's not your fault either. Wes made his own decision to go out it alone, and blaming yourself won't help him" he said calmly. Jen looked up at him and gave him a bitter smile.  
"He always did like to be the hero" she said. Eric smiled and nodded his head.  
  
Jen stood outside of Wes's room looking through the window she had been there for hours not moving. Finally Mr. Collins got up from his chair and met her eyes with his. He looked at her with regret from what he had said early. He, than walked outside of the room up to her, Jen turned to him but did not say a word.  
"I like to apologize for what I said to you earlier, I was wrong to say what I said. I'm just very concerned he's all I have" he said as he stared through the window looking at his son.   
"Me too" said Jen, Mr. Collins turned his head and looked at her. He had known his son's feelings towards her.  
"Wes thinks very highly of you. Would you go sit with him for the night? The doctors said if I don't get some descent sleep they will a meant me" he said looking at her kindly. Jen looked at him surprisingly.  
"Are you sure?' she asked looking at him.  
"Yes, I know he would like it if you would" he said   
"Sure" said Jen, Mr. Collins smiled and patted her on the back before leaving.   
Jen slowing walked into the room; she couldn't take her eyes off of Wes. He looked so not there, she took a seat on the chair by his bed. She put her hand into his and rested her head on the bed. Eric watched from outside. He had a look that looked happy but also saddened.  
  
In another a banded building, the gang sat around. Sense they had attacked and beat up Wes. They had not made any adherences of themselves. The leader of the group looked at his partners and stared them all down.  
"The Silver Guardians have been all over sense we attacked their commander. And not to mention that Time Force officer will be on are tail" he said.  
"But, sir that commander was the red time force ranger, without him his Sliver Guardians will be easy to take care of" said one of them. But then one of the gang members stood up and looked at the one who had just spoken.  
"That may be but the second commander in charge is the Quantum ranger, it has been said he is very powerful. If we should plan to make another attack we need to be prepared" he said. The leader walked up right to him, and gave a stern look.  
"If he is anything like his friend he will fall just as easy" said the leader.  
  
  
Eric walked into Wes's room, it was getting late the lights were dim in the room. In his hand he carried a mug of hot tea, he walked over to Jen. He placed his hand on her shoulder. She turned and meant his look  
"Here" he said kindly handing her the mug. Jen smiled and took it, she took a sip.  
"Thanks" she said, but then she drew her attention back to Wes. Eric took a seat on the other side of Wes.  
'Any changes?" he asked trying to get her attention off of Wes for a few minutes. Jen didn't speak for a moment.  
"No, still the same" she said sadly. Eric could see that she was very sad; he knew she cared a lot about Wes.  
"I got to be going, I got to be at work in seven hours. Is there anything I can do for you" he asked as he got up. When she didn't answer he began to walk to the door.   
"Wait" Eric stopped and turned to look at her. "There is something"  
  
  
Eric walked along the beach, he had not been to this spot sense he, Wes, Mr. Collins and the Sliver Guardians had seen the Time Force rangers go back to their time. He walked over to the communicating device it was making a beeping noise. Eric got down on his knees and pushed a button. A face appeared Eric was surprised that the face looked familiar.  
"You must be Alex" he said. Alex gave a hot shut looked   
"Yes, and you are Eric. Where is Jen?" he was very precise in the way he had spoken.  
"She's fine, she looking after a friend. And asked me to stop by" said Eric  
"I see would that friend be Wes?" he asked. Eric didn't know what to say, he could feel the tension between the two.  
"Yes, he's in a coma thanks to that gang" said Eric in a strong sort of way. He could see no hurt in Alex's eyes from what he had just told him.  
"I am sorry, but Jen needs to get on task. The gang is still loose, will you help her" asked Alex looking directly at Eric.  
"Yes, but right now she is in no passion in tracking down a gang" said Eric as if he was barking back at Alex. Alex looked seemed to grow sterner.  
"I'm going to make this clear if that gang is not captured soon, your time as well as my will be changed and will never be able to bring the pieces back together. Do you understand what I have just told you" he said loudly. Eric gave a stern look back he was beginning to not like this guy one bit.  
"Yes I understand" said Eric  
"Good" then Alex was gone. Eric was so ticked off that he hit his fist in the sand making it go all over.  
  
  
The morning came very quickly; Jen woke up to the sun shining down on her. She leaned back into her seat and stared at Wes. She could see the marks of where he had been beaten on his face. His hands were bruised up, scratches were all over them.  
"I'm sorry, for what happened to you" she said rubbing his forehead with her hand softly. "I wish I could undue what happened, but I can't" she said sadly.  
  
  
Eric was in his truck driving around doing routine checks, when something caught his eye. He saw seven shadows lurking around in a building that had not been used for months. He grabbed out his binoculars and put them up to his eyes. He could see a little bit of a clearer picture.  
"That's them alright" he said as he put his binoculars down. He then put his morpher up to his mouth and began to contact Jen.  
"Jen, its Eric do you read me?" he asked, there was a pause   
"Yeah, what is it" she asked   
"I found the gang; I'm going to need your help. Are you up to it?" he asked  
"Yeah, I'll be right there" she said  
"Okay Eric out", Eric then rested his arm back down and kept a close watch on the gang.   
  
Jen made her way quickly to Eric's location, Eric jumped out of his truck. He looked at Jen both of them shook their heads and made their way over to the building. Being as careful as possible, but their attempts of being unseen failed. Soon they were surrounded in a circle formation unable to escape.  
"Ready?' asked, Jen looking over her shoulder at Eric.  
"As I'll ever be" said Eric, then they both got into morphing formation.  
"Time force, time force" Jen said  
"Quantum power" said Eric, with a flash of light the two were in full uniform.  
  
"Oh this is going to be fun, we can take out two more rangers" said the leader of the gang. Jen and Eric seemed too had gotten angry at that remark.  
"You are going to pay, for what you did to him" said Eric being defenses, reaching for his defender gun. Jen just eyes the leader carefully she knew if she let her emotions get to her, they would blind her judgment.  
  
Mr. Collins sat with Wes his condition had not changed. He was starting to believe that Wes would never wake up until. A man dressed in a white coat walked in. Mr. Collins turned to the sounds of footsteps; he could not believe what was in front of his eyes. He was in such shock he could not get the words out of what to say. The man walked closer to him and Wes, finally the words came out"  
"It was you, you're the one that saved my life" said Mr. Collins, all the man did was nod. He then walked over to Wes and placed something into Wes's hand. Mr. Collins watched as a sparkly light surrounded his son. Slowly Wes opened his eyes everything was a blur, he saw two figures but couldn't quit make out their faces.  
"Dad, Alex?" he thought..  
Ales turned to Mr. Collins "I must go now, Wes will be fine" and with that he was gone. By the time Collins figured out what just happened he had no time to thank him. He turned to meet Wes's gaze who was looking around the room trying to figure out where he was.  
"Wes, son you okay?' he asked kindly.  
"I think so, the last thing I remember is taking a major hit in the head and then it all went black" said Wes looking at his father.  
"Yes, that's right you had found the hideout for the gang. Eric found you and brought you here. Wesley you have been in a coma for the last three days, the doctors believed you'd never wake up" he said. Wes could see the fear in his father if that had happened.  
"How, who? Alex" Wes finally realized that it was really him who he saw. Mr. Collins looked at his son questioningly.  
"Is everything alright son?' he asked, Wes looked at his father and smiled.  
"Yeah everything is fine" said Wes  
  
  
Jen and Eric were out of breath they stood back trying to regain what little strength they had left. Then before their eyes the gang disappeared. Both of them de-morphred Eric hit the ground with his fist, "Man, we never even touched them" Jen just stood there and didn't say a word.  
  
  
Jen and Eric both arrived back at the hospital and were heading back to Wes's room. "I'll meet you in there" said Jen heading towards the restrooms. Eric nodded and went to Wes's room. To his surprise Wes was awake; Wes looked up at Eric and smiled.  
"Hey partner" said Wes, Eric smiled and walked over to Wes and took a seat. "You look like you just got your butt kicked" said Wes with a smile.  
"That's because I did, had a run in with that gang" said Eric.  
"Yeah their pretty tuff, they got me real good from what I heard" said Wes. Then Jen walked in with her arms crossed.  
"Well that wouldn't have happened if you waited for Eric" said Jen not taking her eyes off of Wes. Wes couldn't believe his eyes that she was here.  
"Jen, when did you get here?" he asked looking at her. Jen walked over and took a seat.  
"A couple of days ago I had been tracking that gang. But I lost them for a while" she said not taking her eyes off of him. Eric could sense that these two needed to be alone.   
"Well I got to be going, will catch up later Wes" said Eric exiting out. Wes didn't have the chance to said bye to Eric he was already out of the room. He stared at Jen who was looking at him with concerned eyes. He had not seen her in months, but his feelings for her still were the same.  
"So that gang is from the future" he said sitting himself up.  
"Ah yeah, Eric and I just had a run in with them" she said not taking her eyes off of him.  
"You're okay though, right?" he asked looking at her. Jen smiled,  
"Yeah I'm fine" she said. For a moment Wes turned his head away from her. Knowing he should tell her how he came out of the coma.  
"You should know that, it was Alex that pulled me out of the coma" he said turning his head to meet her gaze. Jen put her head down and looked at Wes kindly. She never would have thought that Alex would have helped Wes, but maybe that was because Wes's was needed in capturing the gang.  
"He did" she said softly. Wes could see the confusing in her eyes he reached out with his hand and touched hers. She was a bit surprised, she had often wondered if her still loved her.  
"Yeah he did" Wes rubbed her hand softly "Jen" he said. She looked up to meet his words.  
"Yes" she said  
"I still love you, I thought that I might never see you again when you and the others left" he said. Tears began to form in her eyes, she then lugged onto him in a hug, not wanting to let go.  
"I never stopped loving you, I don't think I ever will" she said as the tears dropped from her eyes.   
  
Eric drove his truck out to where Jen's time ship was, but this time he saw two. He stopped his truck and got out and began walking over to the other time ship. That's when he saw Alex walking out. Alex stopped when he saw Eric.  
"I was beginning to think you wouldn't show" he said in a cocky sort of way. Eric just ignored the remark.  
"How would of you known I would be coming here?' asked Eric not taking his eyes off of Alex. Alex walked to the other side of Eric, with out taking his eyes off of him.  
"You're looking for answers, so you came to the only place that could give them. Unfortunately you will find nothing on the gang" said Alex as he walked back and forth with his hands behind his back.  
"Then how do we defeat them" asked Eric.  
"I don't know" said Alex softly. Eric was very surprised; He walked right up to Alex and grabbed him by the arm.  
"What do you mean you don't know? If this gang isn't captured soon anything could happened. They almost killed Wes, who knows who else they will try" said Eric. Alex was broke away from Eric's grip.  
"Wrong, Wes was going to die if I had not come here and saved his life. He would be dead right now about two hours I would say" said Ales. That really got Eric's attention he needed to know why, why would Alex save Wes's life. It was because of Wes that Jen no longer was in love with Alex.  
"Why, why would you save him?" asked Eric  
"I can't tell you, now I must go. The three of you must be ready" said Alex as he began to walk to his time ship.   
"Be ready for what?' asked Eric, but Alex didn't say a word he just continued on walking to his ship. And then he flew off into the vortex and was gone. Eric was really beginning not to like this guy. First he wasn't me to get Jen ready to battle the gang. Then he saves Wes's life with out giving me a reason as to why. Now he won't even tell me what the others and I have to be ready for.   
  
Eric was running through the hospital he needed to tell Wes and Jen what Alex had said.   
"Woaha Eric slow down, what's the rush?' asked Wes in an easygoing way. Jen was at Wes's side helping him walk. He was just released from the hospital and heading home when Eric had bumped into them. Eric took a minute to catch his breath. Jen and Wes waited patiently for him to speak.  
"Will talk in the truck come on" said Eric leading the way. Jen and Wes stared at each other with questioningly looks.  
  
Once in the truck Eric began to tell them what Alex had said while he was driving. He had left out the part of Wes being dead if Alex hadn't saved him. He knew he shouldn't share that part with Jen or even Mr. Collins, but maybe he would tell Wes alone in private. "Ready, ready for what? What's going to happen?' said Jen.  
"I wish I knew" said Eric, Wes had not said a word during the whole trip. He was still sore from the attack and needed his rest to regain his strength, which looked like something he had to do soon.  
  
Wes was alone in his bed room, sitting on his bed thinking about something's. When a knock on his the door interrupted his thoughts "Come in" said Wes. Eric slowing walked in.  
'Eric what are you still doing here?" asked Wes, it had gotten late and everyone needed their sleep. Eric did not make a move to take a seat.  
'You father had something's to talk over with me, and there is something you should know" Eric was very direct in what he said. Wes looked up at Eric wondering what he was talking about. Eric hesitated to say it but knew he should. "If Alex had not saved your life, you would be dead right now" said Eric looking directly at Wes. Wes put his eyes down and then looked up at Eric.  
"You didn't tell my father did you?" he asked.  
"No, I thought it best not to. I just wanted to inform you with the information" said Eric. Wes smiled in his thought, over the last months he had seen a change in Eric.  
"Thanks" said Wes. Eric gave a slight smile and left Wes alone in his room. Wes lay down in his bed and rested his head over his hands. He began to remember when he first meant Alex. He was so headstrong and the whole time he was there was depended on the mission. But he did have a caring side; he had saved my father and used me to protect Jen. Slowly his door opened and in walked Jen.  
"What you thinking about?" she asked, Wes turned his head. He had figured Jen knew nothing of Alex saving his life.  
"Nothing much" he said. Jen nodded and took a seat on his bed.  
"Are you feeling better?' she asked kindly  
"Yeah, I'll probably be sore for a few days but I feel great" said Wes; he couldn't take his off of her. She still looked as beautiful as he remembered her.  
"That's good" she said, as she began to lean closer to him. And before they knew it their lips meant. For the first time ever they shared in the long awaited kiss. It had only been a short kiss but it felt like life time. The kiss had surprised them both, for a long moment they stared into each other eye's "Well, I better go get some sleep" she said getting up.   
"Ah yeah, night Jen" he said. Jen began to walk out of his room. And then she turned to face him before walking out.  
"Night Wes" she said as she closed the door. Wes just smiled to himself as he felt sleep come over him.  
Jen began walking to the guestroom when she bumped into Eric. He stared at her sternly. "Don't hurt him Jen; it took a while for all the hurt to go away when you and the others left. Don't start something that won't be able to be" is all he said as he walked down the stairs. Jen just stood there for a moment before heading to her room. She lay down on the bed remembering the first time she and Wes had said goodbye. They wanted to be together but couldn't be, and this time would be no different.  
  
  
The next day Eric, Jen, and Wes were driving around in the truck. Both Eric and Wes had the Sliver Guardian uniforms on; this was the first day Wes was back to work. He still looked a little banged up but he was moving around just fine. The three had gone to the last place the gang was seen.  
When they had arrived they all got out of the truck and began walking around. They were being as careful as they could just in case. Anyone was still there from yesterday. Wes and Eric both held there sliver Guardian blaster in their hand, while Jen held her pink ranger blaster. Unknown to them they were walking right into a trap. Wes stepped ahead of the two and looked to the corner of the building and saw something. He then stared back at the two putting his blaster to his side. Then out of nowhere two guys jumped out of a window landing right on Wes sending him to the ground hard.  
"Wes!" yelled Jen trying to get to him, but was unable to. Two others of the gang had got a hold of her and Eric as well. The two that had jumped Wes, held him to the ground. Pointing a blaster at his head, then the leader of the gang walked up to them. He looked to be quite satisfied with himself. He walked up to Jen and just smiled at her with a evil grin.  
"Well, well, well, it looks like I will take out three rangers instead of one" he said raising his blaster at her. Eric was struggling to get free, but couldn't. He stared at Jen and could see the fear in her eyes. Then he looked towards Wes, and saw the most freighting look in his eyes.   
"You won't get away with this Guro, Alex will find a way to stop you" she said. Guro nodded his head. And smiled back at her,  
"Your right he would have" he said now turning and looking towards Wes pointing his blaster at him. Jen saw that the blaster was set to destroy; her heart began racing faster and faster. Wes saw that Guro was get reading to pull the trigger. He then began trying to get free, but his body was still a little weak from the last time he had faced these guys. Just as Guro was about to pull the trigger, Eric had butted in.  
"Wait, kill me instead. I'm more powerful than he is" said Eric. Guri turned around and walked right up to Eric and punched him in the stomach.  
"Your turn will be next Quantum ranger" Eric had felt like the wind went right out of him. Guro then looked right at Jen and began laughing. "But as for you Jen, you will live knowing you couldn't save them" he began to laugh even harder and he went back over to Wes. Guro signaled to his men to stand Wes up, they did as they were told. Wes was doing everything he could think of to get free.   
"You may kill me, but there will be others who will come after you" said Wes sternly. He could see the tears in Jens eyes, his heart began to ach.   
"If I'm not corrected I did kill you, but it seems your great great… grandson, saved your life. Now all I'm doing is putting time back how it should be" he said as he began to raise he blaster right at Wes. Wes took one quick glance at Jen.  
"I love you Jen" he said, Jen eyes were filled with tears. She felt as though she would never be able to stop crying.  
"I love you too Wes" she said.  
"How touching, goodbye red ranger" said Guro. Wes began to close his eyes tight, praying for a miracle. Eric knew he had to act quickly, he began pulling as hard as he could, with all the strength he had in him. He broke free and ran to Wes pushing him out of the way. Taking the hit that was meant for Wes, Eric fell to the ground.  
"Noo" yelled Wes, getting to his feet morphing as fast as he could. He began going at the gang member in a out rage. Shooting them with his blaster, he shot right at the two that held Jen. Once Jen was free she too morphed. Eric lay on the ground not moving. Jen had shot down two of the gang members all that remand was Guro. Wes and Jen held their blaster at him; they began walking closer and closer to him. Guor looked around and saw that all his men were down. He then stared at the two rangers before him.   
"Drop your weapon" said Jen angrily. Guro knew he had no choose, he through his weapon to the ground. Wes began getting closer to Guro, he held his blaster right up to his face.  
"Do it, you know you want to" said Guro with a smile on his face. Wes de morphed, his blaster was still pointed right at Guro. Jen then de morphed as well and stared at Wes.  
"Wes don't, he wants you to" when Wes didn't draw his blaster down. "Wes that's an order, lower your blaster" she said sternly. Wes looked at her through the corner of his eyes and then back at Guro.  
"No, you'll live I'm not like you" he said as he lowered his weapon. Jen was relieved and pulled out a pair of hand cuffs and cuffed Guro. She then pulled out a small device out of her pocket and froze Guro and his gang. After that she gathered them up and teleported them to the time ship.   
When she turned around she saw Wes knelling by Eric's side. He was shacking to death as tears began to form in his eyes. Jen walked over to him and put her arms around him. Wes just let Jen take care of him for that moment. "Why, why's you do it Eric" said Wes as he chocked on his tears. After that there was a long silence,  
"Why is everyone crying" said Eric as he struggled to get up. Wes and Jen looked up and couldn't believe it.  
"Eric you're alright" said Wes happily as he began to laugh again. Eric looked at him and gave a slight smile.  
"Yeah I can see that, would you get out of my way so I could get up" said Eric acting all tuff. Wes and Jen got to there feet giving Eric the space he wanted. Slowly Eric got to his feet, he then unbutton his shirt and pulled of a protective vest and through it to the ground. He then stared at Wes and Jen.  
"How's you know?' she asked looking at him  
"I didn't, all I knew is something bad was going to happen. Call it a hunch if you want" said Eric as he began to walk to the truck.   
"A hunch" said Wes as he began to run after Eric he put his left hand on Eric's shoulder. "You just about risked your life to save mine and you call it a hunch" said Wes. Eric stared at him,  
"Who said I was saving your life, you just happened to be in my way" said Eric as he got into the truck. Wes just stood there and shook his head. Eric stared up the truck and then yelled out the window. "So are you two coming, or am I going to have to wait all day for you two" he said. Wes and Jen both hopped into the truck.  
  
Few days later Eric, Wes, Jen and Mr. Collins were at the beach. Where, Jen had left the time ship. Mr. Collins was the first to walk up to her he put out his hand, and gave her a firm hand shack. "You take care, and thank you" he said as he backed away.  
Now it was Eric turn, he stared at her acting all tuff. "I know you meant to save Wes, you're not that tuff you know" she said with a smile.  
"Who says I was acting" not moving a mussel just staring at her. Jen just shook her head as she through a hug around Eric. Eric finally gave in and gave her a hug. He then whispered into her ear.  
"Remember what I told you" and with that he broke from the hug, and walked over the where Mr. Collins was standing; he didn't turn around to look at her he just kept on waking. Wes then began to walk over to Jen. Collins grabbed Eric by the shoulder and began to lead him away from Jen and his son. He had figured two needed to be alone.  
  
Wes and Jen stared each other in the eyes they both knew this would come.  
"I guess this is it" he said as he reached for her hand, and looked deeply into her eyes.  
"Yeah, I guess so" she said not wanting to let go of his hand; tears began to fill their eyes. They could no longer stand it; Wes pulled her into a hug.   
"I don't want you to go" he said softly. Jen heart began to hurt; Eric had warned her about this.  
"Me to, but have to go back I'm so sorry Wes. If only I was born in your time" she said sadly. Wes broke from the hug and washed away her tears with his hands.  
"No don't be sorry" he said as he chocked on his tears. Jen watch began to beep, she had to go. She looked right at him and met her lips with his. And once the kiss was finished she walked away not turning back fearing that she couldn't stop herself from grabbing a hold of him and never letting go. Wes watched as she walked right out of his life, he wanted to go after her but knew he couldn't. The time ship flew off into the time hole and was gone with the blink of an eye.  
"You okay?" said a voice, Wes turned around and was face to face with Eric. Wes was a loss for words so much pain was inside of him.  
"Not yet" he said softly. Eric nodded he put his arm around his friends back and began to lead him back to the truck where Collins was waiting.  
"Come one, let's go" he said kindly.  
  
Jen had been back in her time for about five days. She was in an office room waiting for Alex who wanted to see her about something. Alex quietly walked into his office and took a seat at his desk. "Jen, it's good to see you. You did well in capturing Guro's gang" he said proudly. Jen nodded, but knew she couldn't take all the credit.  
"I can't take all the credit, Wes and Eric helped out a lot" she said. Alex nodded then got up from his seat and turns his back to Jen.  
"Do you love him?" he asked softly. Jen was stunned by this she had never expected Alex to ask her this question.   
"If you mean Wes, yes I do" she said softly. Jen could tell that this was hurting Alex a lot even though she could not see his face she knew.  
"Then you should go to him, when two people love each they should be together" he said sadly as he put his head down. Jen got up from her seat and put her hand on Alex's shoulder.  
"Alex" she said, Alex turned and faced her and grabbed a hold of her hands.  
"It's alright I'm okay, I just want you to be happy Jen" said Alex, as he looked into her eyes. Jen just smiled,  
"But what about.." Alex had got her off  
"I'll take care of it, don't worry I'll take care of everything" said Alex.   
"Thank you, thank you so much. You don't know how much this means to me" she said as she gave him a big hug. Alex then stared at her in the eyes,  
"On one condition" he said, Jen looked at with a smile "Don't forget me" he said as he came in with another hug.   
"How could I, you've done so much for me" she said, as memories of her time with Alex went through her head. She remembered if it weren't for him she would of never became a Time Force Officer. Then the memory of when he asked her to merry him, then when he was killed or so she thought. The memory of when she saw him alive again came to and then when she gave him the ring back. She knew in her heart this hurt Alex a lot doing this for her. Then the hug ended and they looked at each other one more time.  
"Good bye Jennifer" he said, holding back his tears.  
"Good bye Alex, and thank you" and then Jen was gone. Alex had transported her.  
  
Wes and Eric were at the base training the men. Going over drills and such, when   
Something caught Eric's eyes; he could not believe what he was seeing. He had to continue one looking to make sure what he was seeing was real. "Hey Wes someone is here to see you" said Eric. Wes looked at Eric questioningly and then looked towards where Eric was staring. His heart about stopped, he then began running towards her not even thinking about what he was doing. He threw his arms around her,  
"I knew you'd come back" he said  
"And this time I'm staying for good" she said. Wes pulled away from the hug and looked at her stunned. "Alex said I could stay" she said. Wes then had the biggest smile on his face.  
"I don't know what to say" said Wes looking at her; he was just so lost he didn't know what to say. This is what he wanted but he never thought it would happen.  
"Don't say anything" she said as she leaned towards him and their lips met. Eric just smiled as he watched the two.  
"So I take it you will want to join with us" said Eric. Jen broke from the kiss and looked at Eric.  
"If you'll let me" she said. Eric nodded  
"On one condition" he said. Wes looked at Eric as if he was about to attack him.  
"What's that" asked Jen holding Wes back.  
"No making out in the back of the truck on the job" he said staring at the two. This was something the two had not expected to come out of Eric. For a moment there was silence then the three began to laugh.  
The End 


End file.
